


《1+1=3》下

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [44]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *《情有独钟》番外*小作精带球跑实录*ABO，带球篇番外，不喜勿入
Series: 《情有独钟》 [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 13





	《1+1=3》下

15.  
时针过十点的时候李赫宰还没回来，李东海扶着自己的腰从沙发上站起来走了几圈，望着钟表幽幽叹气。他困了，想上楼睡觉，又怕李赫宰回来没人迎。他裹着毯子倚着沙发，没几分钟头又一点一点地犯困，索性躺着等。  
院门口传来琐碎的脚步声，随后大门被重重地敲击几下，李东海一下子被惊醒，费力地撑起身子移动到大门前，透过监视器看清门外的人。  
李赫宰估计是没少喝，整个人挂在杨韬身上被搀着，两个人摇摇晃晃的差点要倒下。李东海赶紧把门打开，往旁边让了一步方便人进来。  
杨韬搀着李赫宰走进家，喝得醉醺醺的alpha差点一头栽到地上。

“怎么喝了这么多啊..”

“别别嫂子你离我们远点，别撞着你。”杨韬被李东海直接迎上来的动作吓了一跳，差点把自己的老上司直接来了个背摔。  
李赫宰喝酒前可交代过的，如果喝多了不许让李东海碰自己，以免把omega弄伤。杨韬偷偷打量了一下李东海的肚子，别说李赫宰提前嘱咐过，就是没嘱咐过他也不敢把李赫宰交给李东海。  
男性omega生孩子本来就是遭罪的事，孩子足月了以后肚子像摇摇欲坠的危楼。杨韬碰都不敢碰李东海一下，触电般跳到一边，还不忘扶稳李赫宰。  
“嫂子我来我来，我给背上去就行。”

李东海答应一声，费力的扶着自己慢悠悠跟在后头，他确实扶不动李赫宰，能扶稳自己就不错了。杨韬先背着人上楼了，他自己一点点跟在后边爬楼梯，走到一半杨韬下楼搀着他上到二楼。  
“那嫂子我就先走了，还有什么让我帮忙的吗？”

“有。”李东海扶着后腰叫住人。  
杨韬站在楼梯口顿住脚步，李东海被一口一个嫂子叫的脸颊发烫，他瞪着人，以为自己很凶。  
“不许听李赫宰瞎说叫我嫂子！”

杨韬愣住，然后点了点头飞速跑下楼走了。李东海从二楼探头看他逃离的背影，挠了挠头有些得意，果然自己凶起来也是很有威慑力的。殊不知门外杨韬坐在车里长出口气，他们李哥的omega就是长得好看，连怀孕都这么漂亮，刚刚说话一嘟嘴他整个人像被通了电一样一激灵，回过神来赶紧跑了。  
杨韬坐在车内沉思，觉得有必要建议部队加一项训练，有的omega就是随便一下动作都会激起别人的保护欲，针对这一类omega应该提高警惕，格外加重alpha 的应急训练。不然就会像他李哥这样，满脑子除了自己家omega什么也不剩，他可记得清清楚楚，那年在部队里，李东海撅了下嘴李赫宰立马屈服，干什么都行。

李东海回到卧室，看见醉醺醺的人外衣都没脱躺在床上嫌弃地皱了下鼻子，慢悠悠走进卫生间拧了毛巾准备给李赫宰擦脸。推开门发现李赫宰自己爬起来了，摇摇晃晃直奔他而来，因为喝的太多实在站不稳，中间还给他跳了段踢踏舞。  
李东海没忍住，抱着肚子笑出了声。

“东海…”李赫宰没站稳，一头栽到地上，手忙脚乱地爬起来。站直以后看见李东海在笑也跟着傻笑，倚着墙蹭到李东海身边，在李东海脸上使劲亲了一口，然后嘿嘿嘿的笑。  
被一身酒气的家伙蹭了一脸口水也不嫌弃，李东海用毛巾给他擦了擦，埋怨道。  
“怎么喝了这么多啊，今晚跟谁吃饭你喝成这样。”

“跟你，只跟你吃饭，别生气。”李赫宰摇摇晃晃地站着，举起一根手指“发誓，就跟你吃饭。”

“不是…”李东海扶额，算了，就这样吧。没听说人喝完酒以后会傻成这样，他实在没法把现在的李赫宰和平时一脸严肃的人联系到一起，今夜真是收获颇丰。  
“你能走吗，你坐床上，我帮你把衣服脱了。”

没成想李赫宰立马捂住自己的胸，十分警惕“你要干什么！”

“脱衣服…”

“我不脱！”李赫宰死死护住自己的外套，一副良家子被欺负了的表情“我坚决不脱！”

李东海无语凝噎，翻了个白眼径自坐到床上。他一动李赫宰立马黏上来，从身后抱住他磨蹭几下，滚烫的气息扑在李东海的脖颈，李赫宰咕哝几句不明意义的话，慢条斯理地舔舐肩膀顺滑的皮肤。  
Alpha的信息素像一阵狂风一样，木调香在李赫宰低低地唤他的时候一下子放了出来。李赫宰今晚喝得醉醺醺，不像平日记着他怀孕那样收敛，迎面而来牢牢围住的信息素让李东海腿一软，差点跪到地上，身体开始分泌液体为了交合做准备。  
他最近临近产期，原本紧致健硕的胸肌为了准备哺乳鼓胀了起来，肌肉日渐松软，此刻被李赫宰揉捏玩弄，他忍不住急促的喘息，握住李赫宰的手。  
“不行…赫宰，你把信息素收起来，我受不了…”  
“怎么受不了，我一摸你就说自己受不了，哪次不都是夹的我出不去。”李赫宰胡乱去吻李东海的脖子，他一直最喜欢这里，顺着纤细的脖颈吻到锁骨，双手向下摸到腹部时一下子清醒过来，房间的信息素顿时收的干干净净。  
李东海扶着旁边的桌子深呼吸几次忍下躁动，回过头发现李赫宰离自己老远，靠墙缩成一团。喝醉酒的alpha性情大变，平日里可注重的脸面都不要了，瞥他一眼还有点可怜。  
“我不能碰你。”

“那也不用离我这么远…”李东海走过去，刚迈出一步李赫宰立刻又往远缩了缩。

“不行…”

李东海跺了下脚，有些委屈。  
“可是我想要你抱我。”

李东海也就是那么一说，根本没指望醉鬼能有反应。没想到李赫宰还真的挣扎着站起朝他走过来，然后小心翼翼收拢手臂抱住他，下巴枕着他的肩膀，呼吸粗重，呼出的气息滚烫的，喷在皮肤上羞红了一片。

“对不起…”  
李赫宰半天没说话，突然挤出一句对不起把李东海弄的一懵，想破头也没想明白为什么突然道歉。他等了半天也没等到下一句，倒是肚子太大了站久了不舒服，摸了摸李赫宰的手臂。  
“等一下让我坐一会，我腰好疼。”

李赫宰一听他腰疼立刻松开手，扶着他坐到床边，自己却跪在地上，下巴枕着李东海的腿。他歪着头看李东海，咧起嘴角十分高兴，嘿嘿傻笑。  
“宝宝…”李赫宰把手指贴在肚子上摸了摸，临近产期的时候孩子动的愈发频繁，肚子颤动的很明显。  
李赫宰的手放到上面，肚子里的小家伙好像能感应到一样突然动了起来。李赫宰感觉到以后痴痴地笑，然后开口。  
“动了..踢我们了。”

“什么啊…你怎么喝个酒…”李东海无奈，怎么喝完酒这么傻，一直摸着自己傻笑。  
他都不知道李赫宰到底是不是醒着的，抓着他的手嘟嘟囔囔的，末了像只大狗狗一样蹭他的肚子撒娇，眼睛睁得圆圆的。李东海抑不住脸上的笑意，揉揉李赫宰的头发。  
“干嘛呀..”

“不要生气。”李赫宰蹭着李东海的手掌“就这一次，以后不会了。”

李东海立刻警觉，他可没少听人说，有些高管或者商贾聚会，特殊节目必不可少。他弯不下去腰，干脆拎着李赫宰的衣领给人拉起来，仔细闻了闻。除了木香就是一股酒味，没有别的小狐狸精的味道。李东海又闻了闻，像红酒瓶的木塞子，他把李赫宰的脸联想到上面，没忍住又噗嗤的笑出来。李赫宰也不知道他在笑什么，见他笑自己也跟着笑。  
平日稳重内敛的alpha此刻傻乎乎的，抱着李东海的腰把脸贴在腹部痴笑，酒精好像将他内心的想法无限放大，比如他有多欢喜和李东海即将出世的孩子。  
比起他的开心李东海正在纠结莫名其妙的道歉，谁知道李赫宰在外面应酬的时候有没有哪个不长眼的趁虚而入。他把李赫宰扶起来，也不管李赫宰是不是还醉着，咬牙切齿的查岗，面上却装得一副温柔小o的样子。  
“你说，有没有人这样抓你的衣领。”

李赫宰摇摇晃晃的扶着李东海的肩才站稳，听到问话美滋滋的点头，十分得意。  
“有！”

李东海更要皱眉，李赫宰傻笑凑过来吻他“你最喜欢扯我的衣领，早上还给我系扣子。”

神经病…李东海窘迫地推开人，拉着手质问。  
“那你刚刚说以后不会了，你干什么了？”

李赫宰打了个酒嗝，晕头转向地坐到地上，靠着李东海的头眯着眼睛乖乖回答“标记你那天我答应过你以后回家不喝酒，我食言了，不要生气。”  
他说着，蹭了蹭李东海的腿，然后把双腿抱到怀里冲人眯起眼睛笑。  
“我的东海真好看。”  
“不想喝多，他们都夸你，说我有福，我开心。”

李东海耐心答应他毫无逻辑的话，握住大手轻轻地笑了。他记起来了，标记过后的第二天早上李赫宰许诺过以后回家前不会再喝酒，因为标记那天喝了酒太兴奋，把他身上弄出了伤。李赫宰还在琐碎地念叨着什么，李东海软下目光望着，慢慢摩挲搭在自己腿上的手。标记的那天李赫宰说会用时间来证明，他想了想，确实在用每一天向自己诉说爱意。

“嘿嘿…小海，你是宝贝。”李赫宰得意地笑开，竖起一根手指晃了晃，得意洋洋。  
“只有我有的，别人都没有。”

见李赫宰朝自己招手，李东海努力前倾身子，李赫宰凑到他耳边压低声音开口。  
“你哥，金希澈都没有。嘿嘿。”

胆子不小，还敢直接叫金希澈。李东海忍笑摸了摸肚子，原来只要喝醉了酒就能听到alpha的心声。李赫宰从没这样对他撒过娇，这个正直大兵爱面子爱的跟什么似的，尤其在自己面前，恨不得身上挂着牌，写上顶天立地四个大字。  
李赫宰明显就是思维已经脱离正常了，想到什么说什么，自己嘟嘟囔囔也不知道念叨着什么，把手放到李东海肚子摸来摸去。李东海突然生出一种奇妙的感觉，自己好像在哄孩子，提前过上了有孩子的生活。

“我的海海好辛苦，受委屈了，已经好几个月没出去玩了…你最喜欢出去玩了，骑车。”李赫宰说着说着突然哭了，抱着李东海的腿使劲蹭，胡乱亲了一通。  
“太辛苦了…我好心疼，要是能替你疼就好了。”

“李赫宰你…你是在哭吗？？”李东海歪过头，给李赫宰擦眼泪，他现在弯不下腰，只好伸长胳膊拍李赫宰的肩膀轻声哄着。  
“怎么还哭上了，我都没哭呢…”

李赫宰不语，枕着李东海的腿呆呆地望着，眨了眨眼又一滴眼泪划过脸庞。

“我没觉得辛苦，也不委屈，你别哭了…我的天，你明早酒醒了绝对会后悔的。”李东海哭笑不得，拍了拍李赫宰的头，都不知道说什么好了，原来他心思这么细腻。  
李赫宰闻言直起身子反驳，然后又小声说道“我不会！我对你永远都不会后悔！和你在一起是我最得意的事了…”

“好好好，乖，不后悔，你把衣服脱了，我帮你洗澡好不好？”

李赫宰重重点头，然后冲李东海伸出双手，脸颊两侧因为醉酒异常的红，然后嘿嘿笑着邀功自己的衣服扣子系得好好的，像个小孩子。李东海光看他这样，大概能想到他错过的那十多年的李赫宰的童年大概是什么样子。

李赫宰再次找回本体的意识已经是第二天上午了，他呻吟一声睁开眼睛，李东海还在睡着，倚着高高摞起的枕头半靠在床头。  
因为肚子太大挤得身体不舒服，李东海平躺着会喘不上气，最近都是半坐着抬高上身睡。平时有李赫宰整晚抱着人斜倚着，倒也还可以，不算太难熬。昨晚他喝醉了什么都顾不上，李东海只能自己披着睡衣靠在床头，把被留给他，尽量缩起来取暖。  
李赫宰摸了摸那只放松摊在一边的小手，暴露在空气中冰凉的。他揉揉眼睛坐起来把李东海抱住，拉高被子盖住两个人的身体，头昏昏沉沉的，胡乱亲一下香香的omega，满足地嗅着蛋糕信息素。  
李东海迷迷糊糊睁开眼，和李赫宰对视一阵突然想起人昨晚对自己撒娇，笑出声。  
“你还记得你昨晚干什么了吗？”

“…好像亲你了？”李赫宰蹙眉回忆一阵，只模模糊糊记得自己好像一直抱着李东海的腿不撒手，具体的就记不得了。

“然后呢？”

宿醉过后头昏脑涨，李赫宰只略微思考了几秒便放弃。  
“不记得了。”他毫无形象地打了个哈欠，转移注意力去给李东海捂手，皱眉轻声责备他也不知道盖被，手都凉了。  
李东海只看着他，把李赫宰笑的发毛，拧着眉将询问的眼神投向他。正经的表情跟昨晚坐在地上撒娇打滚的alpha完全不像一个人，哦对，还哭了。李东海清了清嗓子，开始为李赫宰亲自表演。

“呜呜呜我的宝宝好辛苦...呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，我好心疼。”

“又编排我。”李赫宰压根不在意，捏了下李东海的小脸，只当是恶作剧。  
李东海认真地道。  
“哎？怎么告白完就不认呢？你昨晚比我这夸张多了，你还说我是连金希澈都没有的宝贝。你这人怎么拔吊无情，提上裤子就不认人呢，地上那点灰啊土的，昨晚全让你沾衣服上了，比扫地机器人擦的还干净。”

李赫宰压根不信，只管点头答应，然后重复每天早上醒来都会做的事，给睡了一夜僵直腰疼的人按摩。李东海侧躺着也不闲着，兴致勃勃地添油加醋形容昨晚犹如换了人格的李赫宰。末了，来了句。  
“哎哟你都不知道，你哭起来还挺好玩。”

李赫宰没理他，抬手在小屁股上揍了一巴掌。  
李东海惊叫了一声，又在床上扑腾起来，吓得李赫宰赶紧按住他“行行行小祖宗，我错了我错了，好玩好玩，哭起来最好玩。”

“知道错了？”

“知道了知道了。”李赫宰就差点头哈腰。

“知道了就帮我倒杯水，我渴了。”李东海咂咂嘴继续说道“喝完水我好继续给你讲你昨晚的英勇事迹。”

“行。”李赫宰翻身下床，不忘回过身给李东海掖好被，点了点额头“你厉害，等再过一段时间的，你看我怎么收拾你。”  
李赫宰拍下了床“咱们到时候好好说道说道。”

“嚯！！我好害怕哦！！！”李东海挑了下眉，摸着自己的肚子十分得意。

他望着李赫宰走远的背影偷笑，目光触及散落到地上的衣服想起昨晚，李赫宰总想摸他，也不知道是不是喝酒的原因一直兴奋，最后他实在心疼，李赫宰却还是把他抱在怀里什么都没做。  
然后嘴里一直念叨着。  
“不能这样…”  
他顺口接了句为什么，李赫宰把头埋在他肩膀长吐口气，摇摇头。  
“我会把你弄疼，会受伤。”

李赫宰不记得也好，那样的李赫宰只有他一个人见过，连李赫宰自己都不曾拥有。

16.  
临近预产期的时候李赫宰已经快要疯了，每天都怕李东海阵痛，又怕李东海不痛。Omega的肚子到最后时候撑得有些可怖，李赫宰没事就要摸一摸，怀的人好像没什么感觉，他在旁边看着，只觉得肚子下一秒好像要爆了。

“哎…我好像没有长那个纹诶…”李东海躺在床上，四处乱瞟找话题避免尴尬。  
他双腿张开搭在李赫宰的肩膀上，很快就要去医院了，要提前把身体清理一下。他看不见，只能让李赫宰代劳。李东海捂着脸努力让自己不那么窘迫，镜子照着肚皮突然想起什么，随即美滋滋的炫耀起来。  
“你帮我看看，是不是没长。”

“没关系，长了你也是最漂亮的。”李赫宰头都没抬，小心翼翼清理干净，眼睛不眨一下顺口接上。  
李东海十分不满，又努力伸长手臂看自己的肚子，他以后还要保持身材呢。

“你真的不剖啊，好像那样能少受罪。”李赫宰应李东海的要求给他抹了点身体乳，然后替人穿上衣服。  
李东海坚定地摇头“我不要留疤！”

“会很疼…我听我战友说他家omega生孩子的时候疼了两天最后还是剖了。”李赫宰拧着眉，有些担心。  
不仅如此，他还听说有人打了无痛也没用，还听说有人差点丢了半条命。本来想劝李东海直接剖了算了，结果小家伙一听留疤立刻摇头，说什么也不。他肯定是尊重李东海的意见，毕竟生的人是人家，劝了几句只好听李东海的，等自然分娩。  
李东海原本是想着有无痛不会太遭罪，所以坚定地选择不剖，他甚至还给自己做了心理建设，他常年运动身体好，忍到打无痛绝对没问题。但当真正开始疼的时候他才知道事情根本不是他想的那样，那个好像要将他身体撕开了的疼痛是他根本无法预料的。

李东海是凌晨的时候被突如其来的不适唤醒的，他睁开眼睛在黑暗中愣了几秒，然后睡眼惺忪地推了推旁边的李赫宰。  
“好像不太对…但是没开始疼呢，我再睡一会，今天得去医院了。”

“嗯…什么不太对…”李赫宰也困的糊里糊涂，随口接了一句把李东海往怀里拢了拢。他都没反应过来李东海说了什么，半梦半醒的，一半思绪还在梦里。  
然后他听到omega黏黏糊糊地说自己好像羊水破了，李赫宰“哦”了一声，抱着李东海又闭上眼睛。  
黑夜里，李赫宰突然睁大双眼清醒过来，一个激灵坐起来拧亮床头灯，哆嗦着去摇李东海的肩膀。  
“东海，你刚刚说什么？！”

“没事还没开始疼呢..困死我了，你让我睡一会…”

李赫宰吓得睡意全无，赶紧把灯打开，一边穿衣服一边唠唠叨叨，然后把李东海强行从床上扶起来。他吓得魂飞魄散，这个开头他是怎么也想不到，这是什么野路子的孩子转世投胎来他家了，还没开始疼呢就破水了。  
李东海倒是一点也不慌，困得眯起眼睛被人抱到车上，还在路上捏李赫宰的脸说他大惊小怪。然后拿着手机广而告之自己要生了，半夜三更给朋友发信息约出去玩车。他在路上欢呼，终于要解放了，可以出去玩了。

到医院李东海已经困的要睡过去了，平日里闹腾的不得了的小东西此刻倒是很安分。入院手续都办好以后李东海身上又是吊针又是检测器，李赫宰坐在旁边长出口气，看着检测器的屏幕摸了摸肚子，担心的嘴上不停地唠叨。  
“护士刚刚说，看肚子像男孩。看他这么能折腾估计也是，皮小子最难养了，以后调皮要是我打他你可不许偏心。”  
“哎你看他现在来医院倒是不动了，我觉得这混小子肯定憋着大招要折腾你，你要是疼了一定告诉我，我立马把医生找来。他们说要开两指才能给你推无痛，这怎么开啊…自己开？能开吗？你现在痛不痛啊，你疼的话掐我吧，我还挺抗打的…”

李东海困的不得了，勉强应一声。旁边给接到消息赶过来的金希澈嘱咐注意事项的医生转过身看了一眼，批评道。  
“让omega能睡的时候赶紧睡一觉保存体力。”

李赫宰立马闭上嘴，老老实实握住李东海的手，大气不敢出。  
李东海差点被他笑死，倒是清醒了一点，晃了晃牵在一起的手。  
“你紧张吗？”

李赫宰点点头，他手心都在冒汗，感觉自己快要虚脱了。李东海倒是很淡定，打上缩宫素以后应该是有痛感了，额头上浮起一层薄汗。  
不知道是不是李赫宰的错觉，也许是因为马上要和宝宝见面了，他觉得李东海整个人柔和的不可思议，对着他笑的时候好像轮廓都发着光，被一圈朦朦胧胧的、柔软的光晕环绕似的。

其实不用问也知道李赫宰紧张，肉眼可见的那种，李东海柔柔的笑，他都这时候反而平静的不可思议，用另一只手缓缓抚摸腹部，有些期待。他已经开始能感觉到宫缩的强度在一次次增强，快要出来的小家伙偶尔会动一动。  
“我不紧张，就是有点疼。”

“最好是个姑娘，不然他就离挨揍不远了。”李赫宰摸摸李东海的额头，吻了吻“宝宝睡一觉吧。”

“你也睡吧，别熬着，还得有段时间呢。”李东海侧过身体，闭上迷迷糊糊开口。  
李赫宰应了一声，给他拉好被子，像在家里一样拍着后背哄他。等人睡着了才轻轻叹气，他哪敢睡，看着检测屏幕起伏的宫缩指数，一颗心悬在半空。  
金希澈轻轻关上病房门，李东海住的VIP病房，为了让他好好休息李赫宰和金希澈两个人查遍了所有医院定下来的，房间面积不小，设备先进又舒适。他从房间玄关走进来，瞥了眼机器屏幕小声开口。  
“通知家里了吗？让爸妈白天再过来看他吧。”

“说了，怕人多东海烦，跟他们说生完了再过来。”

金希澈看着背影都写着紧张两个大字的alpha无声地笑，突然想起什么，好笑地挑挑眉。  
“哎我听说不少人当爸爸都不敢抱孩子，你敢吗？”

“自己孩子有什么不敢抱的。”李赫宰不以为然，头都没回“不大点的孩子有什么可怕的。”

金希澈见他这样放下心，心想着还是当兵的人能靠谱一点。他这时候还完全想不到现在看起来很有底气的alpha之后会因为不敢抱宝宝，躲在墙角里缩成一团。

17.  
说是睡觉，其实也就睡了两个小时不到，李东海拧紧眉头醒来，他开始疼的厉害了。  
一开始他还忍得住，李赫宰一下下抚摸他还让他有些安慰，但那无休止的疼痛随着时间的流逝开始变得愈发难忍，好像有人在用锤子一下一下的重击他的身体，不止肚子，腰也很疼，感觉自己被拦腰被放在了绞刑架上。  
李赫宰叫来过医生，说再等等才能上无痛，李东海当即没忍住，眼泪唰的一下冒出来，他疼的想直接从窗户跳出去，居然还要再等。  
李赫宰坐回他身边握住他的手，李东海委屈极了，在阵痛的间隙抽噎着开口。  
“呜…我不生了，疼……”

“乖乖，疼就掐我，一起疼就不疼了。”李赫宰心疼的要命，忙不迭安慰，握着那只小手攥得紧紧的。李东海听到这话更想揍他，烦躁地直皱眉，隔着泪雾狠狠瞪了李赫宰一眼。  
“就你干的好事！”

“我错了我错了，以后不敢了。”

“要不是因为你…”李东海委屈的打了个哭嗝“怎么会这么疼…我应该剖的…我要是知道这么疼，呜…你为什么不拦我！！！”

“我错了，你打我吧。”李赫宰手忙脚乱地给人擦眼泪，握住的那只小手因为疼痛在不断地发抖。  
他以为这样就是最大的程度了，之后推上无痛就会好，可没想到过去了一段时间以后还是没到开无痛的标准。而李东海已经连一开始那样哭闹的力气都没有了，侧躺在床上微微痉挛着身体，眼睛也失去了焦距。他也不知道自己有没有哭出声音，但是眼睛一直在流泪，枕头湿了一片。  
李赫宰一直紧紧握着李东海的手，时不时地给人擦一下眼泪。他动都不敢动一下，明明痛的人是李东海，可他却觉得自己好像已经通过牵在一起的手感受到了那疼痛，从手臂开始沿身体攀爬，钝痛侵袭胸腔，将他身体撕的粉碎。

金希澈拧了条毛巾给李东海擦汗，递给李赫宰的时候发现这个战场上出生入死过多次，中枪中弹也一滴泪没掉过的大兵眼圈红了，垂眸接过毛巾轻柔地给李东海擦脸，被omega烦躁的拨开也不气，柔声哄着。  
李赫宰越说声音越低，哽咽着弯下腰贴着李东海的脸颊，粘在脸上的泪水也分不清到底是谁的。  
“受苦了…我们海海受苦了。”

又一次内检以后医生宣布李东海可以上无痛了，李赫宰松了口气，总算能解脱了。他和金希澈走出病房，房门刚关上李赫宰长长出一口气，脱力般坐到走廊的长椅上，双手交叉抵住额头。  
良久，他终于又抬起头，望着地面出神，一言不发。

金希澈一回头就见李赫宰默默地流泪，他吓了一跳，拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀。  
“怎么还哭了，又不是要生了。医生说推上无痛就不疼了，没事。”

李赫宰没说话，把脸埋进掌心。他心疼的快要昏厥，看见李东海疼得面色发青不停发抖的样子一阵自责，甚至想到如果没有这个孩子就好了，东海就不用这么疼。让他觉得更为挫败和难过的是他没有办法保护李东海不经受这一遭磨难，看着自己的omega疼痛哭泣他只能干坐着。  
他就是太难过了，太心疼了，在病房里怕影响李东海的情绪只能忍着，幸亏医生说推无痛让家属先出去，给了他一个消化情绪的机会。  
旁边的房门打开又关上，李赫宰擦了把脸站起来，认真记住医生的嘱咐走进病房。无痛打在脊柱上，见效很快，李东海见李赫宰回来笑眯眯地冲他伸手。  
“是不是吓到你了？我没事了。”

“不疼了？”李赫宰快步走过去把他的手握住，摸了摸手温赶紧放到被子下，担忧地望着人“真的不疼了？医生说还没到时候，过一段时间再过来看看。”

李东海脸色依然青白的，下唇在刚刚忍痛的时候咬得有些渗血。他笑着摇摇头，然后调皮地眨眨眼睛，捏了下李赫宰的手背“你别害怕，我不疼了。”

“我不害怕。”  
李赫宰叹气，眼眶又开始发胀，太没出息了，他看见李东海这样好难过。

“我就只是心疼你。”

上了无痛以后好像什么都变得顺利了，医生进来检查的时候李东海还在眉飞色舞地跟李赫宰讨论孩子叫什么好，一见到医生立马闭上嘴巴，眼睛跟着医生的动作紧张地眨了眨。  
病房里只留了李赫宰一个人，站在床头握着李东海的手，也不知道是谁紧张的出了一手心的汗，两个人的手都是湿的。李赫宰后来再次回想那天也觉得像是做了场梦，他听不清医生的指引和口令，只晕乎乎地站在那里望着李东海，除了握着李东海的手放出信息素让人安心以外他也不知道应该干什么。  
生产时无痛的剂量推得很小，剧烈的痛感尽管被麻痹了一些，李东海还是痛的冒出了不少汗，粗喘气跟着医生的指引用力，生理泪水和汗水一起流进发间。还好有李赫宰陪在身边，他望着病房里的电视，黑屏反射出他的病床边围着几个医生忙碌的样子。  
他不能太真切地感受到下身的感觉，好像五感都快失去了一样，只能跟着医生的话做。有些难耐的钝痛之后雪松木香的味道突然变得浓烈起来，李赫宰蹲下来，半跪在床边双手包住他的手吻了吻，温柔地摸着他的头发，眼眶中积攒许久的眼泪一下子流了下来。  
李东海转过头看他，还有些懵懵懂懂，然后听到身下传来的嘹亮的啼哭声。他这才反应过来是怎么回事，现在正是一天之中最暖的时候，下午两点充足的阳光从合叶窗的缝隙照到病房的地上，他迎着那啼哭声满足地闭上眼睛。

这是他听过的最美妙的声音。

李赫宰应他的要求剪短脐带，又立马返回来牵着他的手，半弯着腰吻他汗湿的脸。  
“是个男孩，宝贝辛苦了。”

李东海立马睁开眼睛“你不许欺负人家。”

“不欺负不欺负。”

那边医生已经将孩子清理干净抱了过来，隔着一层无菌布李东海第一次见到他们的孩子，刚出生紫红色的，皱皱巴巴的像个小老头，突然从温暖舒适的生殖腔出来面对世界正不满地嚎啕大哭。  
他小心翼翼地把孩子抱在怀里，皱皱巴巴的小手乱抓几下摸到他的下巴，好像已经知道他是谁了一样，哭声小了不少，也不再胡乱挣扎。他逗了逗孩子，抬头去看李赫宰，alpha正温柔地注视着他，俯身和他交换了一个吻，看着孩子轻轻地笑了。

18.  
李东海做梦都没想到李赫宰居然会不敢抱孩子，小baby抱出去洗澡又送了回来，放在推车里李赫宰看都不看一眼，用脚把推车往旁边挪了一下。他一边吹着杯子里的水一边走过来，放下杯子立刻揉揉李东海的头，亲了一下，这样还不够，坐在床边摸摸胳膊捏捏肩。  
“难受吗？要不要我给你按一按。”

李东海就着他的手喝了一口水，推了推他“你去把孩子放床上，别在推车上待着。”

“哎呀…男孩怕什么，糙着点养得了。”

“那万一是omega呢！你快去，不许欺负我儿子。”李东海撅起嘴，又拿出看家本事“你怎么不喜欢我们孩子，你是不是不喜欢我，你为什么不喜欢我，因为我刚生完孩子不好看吗？你怎么能这样，你这样要是放在古代都是要捆起来的…”

李赫宰站在原地没动，然后小声开口“我不敢抱他..”

“什么？？”李东海差点呛着。  
Alpha十分窘迫，尴尬地挠挠头，又重复了一遍“我不敢抱…不许笑我。”

话音刚落，还有些虚弱的omega已经抱着肚子咯咯的笑起来了，估计是因为身体不舒服，不然能笑的整个走廊都能听见他的笑声。李赫宰更加窘迫，把孩子的推车放到李东海床边，自己往后退了一步。  
他真的不敢抱，他的手在牵起李东海之前都是拿枪的，omega柔软的小手给他拨开了未来，然后站在那里等他。他费尽力气才勉强抓得住，慢慢地适应了这种生活，虽然努力做了很久的准备，但当柔柔软软的小团子真的在眼前了却退缩起来。近乡情怯，他居然真的怕，怕弄伤脆弱的孩子，又不知道怎么做才能很好的承担起这份责任。

金希澈走进来的时候看见的就是李东海笑出了泪花，李赫宰缩在墙角十分尴尬，任omega肆无忌惮地笑自己，耳根羞得泛红。

“怎么了？你又欺负人家？”

“不是…哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！....哥，你帮我把孩子抱给他玩玩，他不敢抱孩子。”

金希澈看了看李东海，又看了看李赫宰，想起之前某人斩钉截铁地说自己绝对不会不敢抱孩子。

19.  
刚生育过的omega要在床上躺上几天才能下床走动，李东海硬生生地被躺出了白天睡觉的习惯。他躺的觉得困了，就拍一拍李赫宰的手臂，暖烘烘的怀抱和心安的信息素让他十分满足，躲在李赫宰怀里睡着。  
李赫宰特意请了陪产假，放了一个长长的假期来陪李东海。过了两天他已经能够很好地面对自己今后的角色，熟练地在护理师的帮助下照顾孩子，还不忘捏着李东海的鼻子威胁不许再笑自己不敢抱孩子的事。  
他正抱着omega睡着，那边躺在小床里的孩子突然哭了起来，李赫宰皱着眉有些烦躁，又开始哭，简直没一会安生。几乎是哭起来的瞬间李东海就迷迷糊糊地从睡梦中惊醒，挣扎着从睡意中抽离要起身。李赫宰赶紧按住他，“我去我去，你继续睡吧。”  
“嗯…”李东海困的睁不开眼睛，摸索一阵找到李赫宰的手握住拍了拍，然后被反牵着手放进被里。  
李赫宰给他盖好被子在唇上啄了一口才起身，把哭闹的孩子抱起来小声地哄，门外金希澈打完电话进来见孩子哭的厉害，摸了摸小脑袋。  
“怎么哭了，要换什么吗？”  
“我看了，不是，不知道怎么了。”李赫宰看了眼床上被吵的嘤咛两声的李东海，不悦地拧紧眉看向怀里的宝宝。  
“这臭小子怎么嗓门这么大，吵到海海休息了。”

话音刚落，宝宝哭的更大声了。  
金希澈无语，瞪了李赫宰一眼，哪有这么当爸爸的人，一见面就说人家，以后绝对记恨李赫宰。  
“嘿？？是不是你亲生的，这么凶。”

李赫宰拧着眉又哄了一会，抱着宝宝躲进洗手间，还不忘嘱咐金希澈“哥，你帮我看着东海，我去厕所哄，这小子哭声太大了东海睡不好。”

金希澈原地站着没动，看李赫宰把自己刚生下没几天的亲儿子抱进洗手间里，又转头看了眼床上睡得正香的李东海，他咂咂嘴，怎么觉得李赫宰偏心的这么严重呢。

李赫宰关上门后抱着宝宝掂了掂，他瞥了眼门，然后压低声音恐吓。  
“小混蛋我警告你，不许在海海睡觉的时候哭，不然就把你丢出去。”

小不点哇的一声哭开，哭的撕心裂肺。

李赫宰咬牙切齿地忍住，泄气投降，抱着孩子在洗手间一圈圈地走，口中念念有词像平时哄李东海一样尽量温柔的哄孩子睡觉。他戳了戳格外精神的小团子，软软的，好玩。  
他摸了摸还在哭闹的宝宝，向上伸出来抓东西的小手好像要握着什么，李赫宰把自己的手指放过去，被牢牢地抓住。小哭包终于安静了，抽抽搭搭着眼泪望着他，半天后冒着鼻涕泡破涕为笑。

李东海半梦半醒间感觉自己被连着被抱进怀里，他哼哼唧唧的睁了下眼睛，半透明的小床宝宝已经安静下来了。他在被子下转到李赫宰那面摸了摸，然后闭着眼睛把被子匀给alpha，无比自然地钻进李赫宰怀里。  
“他睡了？”

“嗯，你也睡吧。”

还好李赫宰不是那种撒手不管的alpha，他们共同分担养孩子的重任倒也没那么难。李东海闭着眼睛又往李赫宰那边凑近了些，慢慢地咧开嘴角十分满足，他又能这样和alpha亲昵地抱在一起睡，睡在李赫宰颈窝里。  
他略微仰起头就能吻上alpha的唇，随即被反吻住温柔地含着他的唇瓣。李东海动了动唇，被人含着说话只能咕哝着。  
“好厉害哦，我们赫爸爸好厉害，两天就会哄宝宝了。”

“嗯毕竟把你哄回家了。”李赫宰眯着眼睛答应一声，把李东海拢进怀里“睡吧，我抱着你呢。”

20.  
按照理李东海要喂养孩子的时候不能乱吃东西，但是禁不住他嘴馋，偷偷央求李赫宰给自己买了一袋薯片，藏在卧室的衣柜里。  
李赫宰一推开卧室门就开李东海吓的手忙脚乱地塞薯片，嘴里吃的鼓鼓囊囊，脸颊鼓着像只小仓鼠，惊恐地瞪着眼睛看着他。  
“哎呀！！吓死我了！！！”

“偷吃还不锁门。”李赫宰看了眼走廊，轻轻把门关上。“一天就许吃一点。”

“那放着就不好吃了！”李东海舔了舔唇角，又塞进嘴里一片，乖乖把薯片递给李赫宰“不吃了，你帮我藏起来。”

李赫宰顺手接过来塞进床头柜，拍了一下李东海“先放这，不许偷偷打开，不然下次不给你买了。”

李东海乖乖点头，然后被李赫宰抱去刷牙。  
他们俩在洗手间黏在一起，李赫宰天天在月嫂和家人面前端得那叫一个正派，板着脸不苟言笑，只有喂李东海吃饭的时候才见着点缓和脸色。实际上等两边人不在了以后像个什么粘人的大型犬一样，整天粘在李东海身上。  
李东海也乐意alpha毫无保留地渴望和自己接触，他十分享受这种被李赫宰需要的感觉。两个人闹着闹着，他把牙膏沫抹到李赫宰嘴边，顶着一圈“白胡子”冲人调皮地笑。  
“赫爸爸，羡慕儿子吗？可以天天找我抱抱。”

李赫宰不悦，倒也不是羡慕，主要是嫉妒。那个小东西黏李东海黏的厉害，不用喂奶的时候也要贴着李东海，看见李东海就咧着嘴笑，他要是让李东海把孩子放回去就立刻哇哇哭，气的李赫宰忍不住翻白眼。  
无语，天下竟然有这样的道理，自己的omega给别人抱。李赫宰想到此忿忿不平，孩子的第二性别测试结果已经出来了，以后大概率是个男性alpha。都是alpha了更应该保持距离！！  
李赫宰想着想着，认真地问道。  
“海海，你觉得我们俩谁更好。”

李东海挑眉，惊异地看了李赫宰一眼，居然还不是开玩笑，跟一个几个月大的婴儿争宠。  
“神经病，赶紧出去，一会孩子又要饿了。”

“我们要从小给孩子培养AO有别的意识，你觉得呢？”李赫宰追出去，抱着李东海黏黏糊糊地贴着走到床边，小宝贝睡得正香，浑然不知自己已经被赫爸爸安排了一番。  
“得让儿子有正确的性别观，应该保护omega并且保持距离，你说呢？”

“你说的倒是都对…”李东海无语，手指点了下李赫宰的脑门儿。  
“你会不会太醉翁之意不在酒了，孩子才多大啊就性别性别，你怎么这么小气，自己儿子的醋都吃。”

“那也是alpha。”李赫宰加重语气强调。  
他趁孩子还在睡，现在也没人进来打扰他们，大手钻进衣服里揉揉捏捏，然后贪恋地放在李东海的胸前，食指和拇指捏住小小肉粒。因为在哺乳期omega身体会变得很软，胸前涨奶沉甸甸的，李东海敏感的闷哼一声，倚着李赫宰的胸膛脸颊绯红。  
李赫宰语气委屈，亲了亲李东海的脖子。  
“你看，他待遇比我好。”

“神经病！……别乱摸…现在不行……”李东海垂下眼睛，害羞的开口“再等等好不好……”

“我不进去，让我摸摸你…我想你了，就摸一下。”李赫宰连哄带骗把人摁到床上吻住，手掌贴着柔软的身体不停抚摸游走，掀起衣服下摆从小腹吻上去。  
他肖想哺乳期的李东海有一段时间了，每次看见人喂奶的时候衣衫半解露出的身体好像剥开的青笋，他总忍不住将目光牢牢黏在李东海身上，跟着人的一举一动移动，恨不得用眼睛把飘着蛋糕香的omega吃进肚子里。  
而宝宝好像故意似的还咂出声，他当即就一阵酸，他都好久没跟李东海亲昵过，美味的小蛋糕流出的蜂蜜居然不是给他的。  
“宝宝…信息素……”

“嗯……赫，你别乱来…”李东海带着哭腔握住他的手，他真的不行，还要再等等。  
李赫宰没有为难他的意思，一直在胸前吻着，小心翼翼用舌尖舔了舔乳头，张嘴含住那里。孕期omega十分敏感，李东海挺了挺胸膛，把自己送进alpha嘴里，他当然也想念和李赫宰在一起的感觉。  
灵巧的舌头绕着乳晕转了转，李赫宰抬头看了下李东海的反应，试探地含住挺立的乳尖轻轻吸吮。Omega难耐的喘息从头顶传来，伴着哭腔的声音好听极了。李赫宰变本加厉，闭上眼睛深吸口气，他简直爱死李东海的味道了，又香又甜。

“宝宝……宝贝你好甜啊，比以前还香。”

“我………你怎么…你怎么跟孩子抢饭吃！”李东海眼角溢出些生理泪水，却抱住李赫宰的头按向自己，眯起眼睛发出阵阵低喘。  
他不是看不到每一次投到自己身上的火热目光，alpha的眼神危险极了，仿佛下一秒就要扑过来把他拆吃入腹。李赫宰知道他身子不方便，所以也不提，就那样看着他。面上一本正经严肃得体，实际上用眼睛把他从头到脚都摸了一遍。

李赫宰笑着从他胸前抬起头，蹭着鼻尖刚要开口，旁边安静的宝宝突然哇的一声哭了起来。李东海条件反射把李赫宰推开，抱着宝宝哄了几次解开衣服。  
李赫宰在旁边看着，偷偷撇嘴，他实在气不过，说出来又怪丢人的。趁人不注意去挠孩子脚心，小孩子敏感的抽了一下腿，葡萄一样的漂亮眼睛眨了眨，哇的一声又哭了。李东海一边皱着眉斥李赫宰一边手忙脚乱地哄孩子，被吮吸得水亮的乳头送到宝贝儿子嘴边才哄住。  
李赫宰这次终于不再捣乱，顺手拿过旁边的外套给李东海裹上，安安静静坐在一边陪着。然后他恍然想起，怀孕的时候就想到过的，觉得这个孩子生出来绝对会跟自己作对，现在看果然不错。  
他刚想完，目光扫过儿子发现小家伙正一边吃奶一边盯着他，圆溜溜的大眼睛无辜的眨着，然后又开始咂嘴。

李东海听着那声音突然想起刚刚的事，又羞又气，本想去瞪李赫宰一眼却没想到人已经凑了过来，从身后抱住他，下巴枕着肩小声道。  
“怎么还脸红了？”  
“好喝，下次我不咽，给你尝尝。”

他话音刚落，李东海的脸颊一下子烧起来，染着红晕嗔怪瞪他一眼，逗了逗怀里的宝宝。李赫宰低低的笑，连孩子带人一起抱在怀里。  
这就是他以前梦想里的家的样子。

-FIN-


End file.
